Planet Baltan Timeline (Zach Continuity)
Truthfully, this page is just for fun. Timeline 230 Million BC - Life Begins The dinosaurs of Planet Baltan begin to emerge, and carnivorous dinosaurs reign supreme. 30 Million BC - Dinosaurs Are Extinct Much like the dinosaurs of Earth, an asteroid hits Planet Baltan and wipes out the dinosaurs. 200,000 BC - Beginning of the Baltans Primitive Baltans begin to appear and create tribes. They live in caves and huts. 20,000 BC - A Kingdom is Formed Honorious Gorrn establishes the Baltan Dominion, all is at peace and the Baltans are thriving, tribes have all formed into one civilization. 19,000 BC - War The Dominion enters civil war, the rebels want to become their own country. The loyalists win. 18,400 BC Another War War rages again as the descendants of the original rebels want to break away. The rebels win and call themselves the "New Empire of Planet Baltan " 16,790 BC - A Third War The Dominion Tries to take back the land that the New Empire own and prevail 16,792 to 11,007 BC - Grace Period All is once again at peace for 5000 years and the Dominion rapidly grows in technology, economy and arsenal. 11,008 BC - Space Exploration *The Dominion begins to explore space, and discover they are not alone. *The Dominion enters war with the Zettonians, lasting 11 years. 10,993 BC - Treaty The Blue and White Treaty is signed and the war is over. 7,000 BC - The Dominion Falls The powerful Cyyr family invade the royal palace and slay Tsar Kaus Ka'ik, taking the throne. 1993 AD - Nuclear Testing *The Baltan Dominion tests their extremely powerful Nuclear Weapons, turning their entire planet into a radioactive wasteland. *In search of resources, the Dominion branch out to a nearby planet abundant with what they need. *When they ask to live alongside the native humans, and are turned down because of overpopulation, the dominion turns to brute force and begins to attack. *The original Ultraman stops their plans. *The Baltans inhabit Planet R, a planet near Venus that can support them. 1994 AD - Invasion The Dominion sends an agent to exact revenge on humanity and Ultraman. He unleashes an invasion force, but is killed by Ultraman' s Ultra Cutter on Venus. 1996 AD - Return to Earth Two years later the son of the second Baltan invader attacks Earth to avenge his father. He is stopped by Ultraman Jack. 1999 AD - Return to Earth II *A fourth Baltan invades and attacks in a spaceship. Ultraman 80 stops him. *A fifth baltan invades and kidnaps a group of children. 80 saves them and kills the Baltan with the Ultra Cutter. Cosmos Universe The last adult of its kind, wanting to save his race, a sixth Baltan attacks, and even though he had good intentions, he is sadly killed. 2003 AD - Return to Earth III A dominion soldier is sent to assassinate Ultraman Max. He has a giant battle with Ultraman Max, but as usual, is stopped. 2026 AD to 2031 - The Last War A group of Baltans had had enough with the Cyyr rule and recruit militia men to bring down the Dominion, forming the Baltan Rebellion. 2028 AD - The Dark Invasion *A neutral Baltan attacks Earth for no reason but fun, but runs into a dark surged kaiju and inherits the Darkness. Ultraman Zach fights the baltan and kills him with the Zach Punch. *Klee'Ra, or Donald comes to warn the Earth Defense Force that the Dominion are staging a all out invasion, and must be stopped. 4 Baltan Dominion soldiers attack and try fight Ultraman Zach. They merge into Mega Baltan and almost kill Zach. Zach cuts them in half with the Blade of Light. 2029 AD - Mars TBA 2031 AD - The Baltan Revolution *War! Shen Ratas leads the Rebellion in a war against the Dominion and takes city after city while losing cities at the same rate. *Battles are fought from 2026 to 2031. *Dominus City, the capital of the Dominion is invaded by the Rebellion. The bloodiest battle in Baltan History commences! *The Palace is invaded and Shen Ratas bests Shomus Cyyr in battle. *As Shen battles Shomus. He claims "This is for Kaus Ka'ik!" as he punches Shomus once, then "This is for my men!" on the second punch, then as he kills Shomus: "This is for Planet R!" he screams. The Dominion has been destroyed. *Shen becomes Prime Minister of the Baltan Republic, and immediately signs treaties with M78 and Earth. *Earth, Planet R and M78 join together and become the The Allied Powers, named after the Allies of World War II, The United States, Great Britain, and Soviet Russia. 2142 AD - The Allies enter war with the Shaplay, beginning the War of the Worlds. Category:Ultraman Zach Continuity Category:The Civil War of Planet R Episodes Category:Timelines